Data generation and tracking has become an important part of the business world. For example, a business may engage in enterprise resource planning (ERP) in order to plan and track information of interest, such as, but not limited to, information pertaining to finance/accounting operations, human resources, manufacturing, supply chain management, project management, customer relationship management, sales and services. Indeed, such data planning and tracking may be an extremely important factor in achieving financial success, such as in those industries that utilize electronic databases to store relatively large quantities of business-related data.